


Just Do It

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's getting annoyed with his Rays.;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

“Ahem,” Fraser cleared his throat for the third time, sat up straight in his chair, tossed his pen onto the cluttered desk of Ray Kowalski and folded his arms across his chest and stared irritated at the two detectives on either side of him. “If the two of you don’t mind, I’d like to finish _your_ paperwork sometime this century.”

“He started it,” Vecchio accused as he pointed a finger in Kowalski’s direction.

“What the fuck ever,” Kowalski sneered in reply. “ _You_ took my green magic marker.” Kowalski stomped his foot and shook his fist at Vecchio. Fraser sat back to avoid being smacked in the face. “You know _I’m_ the only one who fucking uses that color.”

“You’re such a baby. Go get another one.” Vecchio twirled the marker between his fingers and gave Kowalski a smug smile.

“How about I go get you one? A nice bright pink one.”

“Do you two mind?” Fraser rolled his eyes and picked up his pen. “Now, where were the two of you when the perpetrators began shooting at us?”

“You mean you don’t know, Benny?” Vecchio asked surprised. He thought Fraser knew everything.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have asked,” Fraser ground out, growing more irritated with the childish behavior of the two seasoned detectives. “I would have just put it down and let the two of you continue your silly argument over writing utensils. Now. Where were you?”

“Where were you?” Kowalski questioned.

“I was behind the stack of barrels attempting to avoid detection.” Fraser motioned to the report before him. “As you can see, I’ve already written that down. Now, Ray, where were you?”

“Behind the rabbit hutch,” both Ray’s responded simultaneously.

“Both of you?” Fraser questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. The style pig wouldn’t listen to me and move to the other side. I was there _first_. Had the perfect view of the robbers and then Ray here has to come flying in and obstruct my view.”

“I didn’t come _flying_ in. I ducked in behind the rabbit hutch to avoid getting shot. If your scrawny ass would have been where you were _supposed_ to be, behind that purple Ford Explorer, I wouldn’t need a new shirt. That’ll be seventy five bucks.” Vecchio held his hand out towards Kowalski.

“I’m not paying you anything for that atrocious looking thing you call a shirt. _You_ were supposed to be behind the purple Explorer.”

“Oh my God…” Fraser dropped his head into his hands. “You know,” Fraser raised his head, knuckle swiped his eyebrow, pulled on his ear then coughed twice. “There is a perfectly good supply closet down the hall. Why don’t you two just go fuck already and get it out of your systems and _then_ come find me and we’ll finish your reports.”

Vecchio and Kowalski stared open mouthed at the Mountie.

“If you think it will help,” Vecchio shrugged his shoulders as he twirled his thumbs.

“Oh, believe me. I think it will.”

“I get to do you first,” Kowalski exclaimed as he spun on his heels and left the bullpen.

“Says who?” Vecchio screamed as he followed Kowalski quickly out the door.

“Finally,” Fraser smiled wide. “Some peace and quiet.” He clapped his hands together after he added the final period to the reoprt. "My work here is done."


End file.
